


Book of Asher

by Gotta_Love_Garcy (kt_anansi)



Series: Altered [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Rufus is bunker dad, The Life Boat is a Beloved Fossil, The beginning lies in the end, Timeless kids all grown up, What would you do if you had a time machine?, Wyjess, garcy, garcy kids, riya - Freeform, riya kid, wyjess kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/Gotta_Love_Garcy
Summary: Time Team 2.0 Is trying to finish what their parents started... It has cost them and their parents everything. However, suddenly a new team member comes out of the blue, and may be able to help them get their families back.





	1. Bunker, 2044

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason and Asher get a surprise in the bunker.

Military Bunker, Location Unknown, 2044

                _"What the hell is that?"_

Asher Flynn heard Mason Carlin yell from the bunker’s landing bay, as The Mothership was glowing, and alarms were going off on the various monitors. It only took a few more seconds, and a third vessel was skidding and crashing into the bunker. Luckily, they had enough room, but it almost hit the fossil of a machine, The Lifeboat, on its landing. Having been in the kitchen eating breakfast, Asher was close by, he grabbed his gun from his waistband and slowly made his way to the machine. To his left, he spotted his twin sister, Anya, doing the same.

Signaling her to cover behind him, he walked cautiously approached it, trying to find a way to open it. At the same moment, the door popped open, to reveal an unconscious woman in a heap on the floor of the machine. It looked like she was bleeding. Asher jumped in to get a good look.

“Anya, we have a wounded woman!” he yelled, he put his gun away, assuming an unconscious woman wasn’t going to shoot him. He turned her over, brushing her hair out of her face, he found that he recognized her.

“Fuck. It's Colette Logan.” Anya breathed behind him, raising her weapon, preparing to shoot. 

“No!” Asher yelled, spreading his arms between his sister, who wouldn’t flinch as she took the shot and the unconscious, wounded woman. “Anya, she’s obviously different. Maybe this isn’t her timeline? She is very hurt… We can’t kill her.”

“We have to help her.” Mason’s voice came from a few paces behind Anya. “My bet is Asher is right. This ship- It’s The Odyssey… It’s not supposed to exist. I am gonna call my Dad to come in early.”

Anya stared at her brother with intense green eyes, her lips set to a scowl. After a moment, she gave in. Rolling her eyes, she put her gun away and began to move.

“Okay, I’ll get the med bay ready. Asher, can you carry her?”

Without a word, he grabbed Colette and put her over his shoulder. Getting her to the med bay, they were able to stop the bleeding, set up an IV and do a field transfusion. Mason had found Colette’s personal bag with her wallet, it had her medical history card in it.

 “There is some weird stuff in here…” Mason said as Asher was eating a cookie and waiting for Colette to come to. “A photo of your mom, and two other women… Who is that?”

“I think that’s Carol Preston,” Asher said. The history was weird with his family… He couldn’t really call Carol grandma. “I have no idea who the other lady is.”

“Amy…” A weak voice cut through the silence. “It’s Amy...” Colette’s eyes weren’t even open, but she was answering.  _Wait… Amy is real?_

“Colette?” Asher got up, he was concerned for her… But, considering his last memory of Colette Logan was her mocking him, calling him “Lover Boy” and then shooting him in the leg, he decided to remain cautious. “How did you get this photo of my mom?”

“James?” She opened her eyes and looked at the man standing over her. “You aren’t… James… You aren't Lucy's son."

The woman eyed him suspiciously, "Who are you?”

“Um… Asher Flynn. It's my mom in the photo, and I am her  _only_  son… Well, as far as I know.” He said as if she had lost her mind.

“I changed things?” She asked. Unsure how to answer, Asher crossed his arms over his chest. The woman’s eyes seemed to flutter with exhaustion as she tried to look up at him. Sometimes, he forgot he was 6’ 2’’ and it was hard for some people to crane their neck or focus on someone towering above them. Being reminded once again, he grabbed the chair and sat down close to her.

“What changed things?” He asked, trying to make his voice as gentle as possible. Colette’s eyes closed again. She shook her head. Asher turned to Mason.

“Can you give us a minute? I think she is just…  _overwhelmed._ ” Mason nodded but handed him the photo and another piece of paper. Asher set it down on the table. Tentatively, he grabbed Colette’s hand and squeezed it to wake her up. She turned to him in response.

“Colette, What changed things? Do you know who shot you?” She tried to speak and began to cough. Asher snagged her some water and prompted her to drink. “Colette?”

“I saved him... and he shot me... That's irony for you." she laughed lightly with a faint smile. 

"Who?" Asher found himself smoothing his thumb over her hand, trying to bring her back to the conversation. 

"Sorry... It was... Garcia Flynn.”

 

 

 


	2. Bunker Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason Carlin and Asher Flynn talk over some things... Rufus is astounded by the new Time Machine.

“Well, this is… _unexpected_.” Rufus Carlin said as he inspected The Odyssey, tucked rather haphazardly between The Lifeboat and The Mothership. “I wrote up schematics for this project ages ago… But, I never was able to get it to prototype, let alone a functional ship.”

“Yeah, it’s… _Awesome_.” Mason said, geeking out next to his dad. Asher rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, what’s not awesome… Is what this means regarding Rittenhouse…” Rufus whispered, eyeing his son. “You said Colette was in the ship?”

“Yeah, she looks different… She looks _younger_.” He said, adjusting the sleeves of his flannel, to leave his arms bare. “I am gonna get a good look at this ship.”

“Wait, Mason.” His father clasped his hand on his shoulder. “How did the ship get here?”

“Actually, I think it locked onto The Mothership. Before it landed, The Mothership started glowing… ” Mason watched the dark emerald ship. It was still but somehow looked a bit menacing.

“That was in my schematics, too.” Rufus shook his head.

“Dad, I found this in her bag.” He handed his father a piece of white paper. “It’s a letter from Mason Industries. From _you_.” His dad looked at him with an intense and curious expression. He took the letter from him.

“ _Dr. Rufus Carlin, CEO?_ ” He laughed. “Man, If this is Rittenhouse trying to kill us all, they have really gone all out, this time.”

“I don’t think it is,” Asher spoke up. He had been watching their exchange from the hall. “Do we have stat scanner? We can check her age then, her bp, stats, all of it.”

Rufus nodded and said he’d go get it.

“Hey, uh, Rufus… Can I see that?” Asher asked, the older man nodded at him, handed it over, and then continued to go and get the scanner.

“Mason, can we check the last few trips the ship made?”  

“Yeah, should be able to.” He walked up to the ship and tinkered a little while Asher stood by the door.

“She said my dad shot her…”

“What?” Mason’s head jutted out of the machine so fast, he almost hit Asher.

“She also said she saved his life… This letter, it says her trip was to the same city his summer house was in, the day his family was murdered…”

“Well, if that’s Dubrovnik, Croatia, 2014, then I don’t think she is lying.” Mason gave his friend a long look. “I believe her, man. I don’t fully trust her, but, I believe her.”

“Yeah, I believe her, too,” Asher said, raking his hand over his face. He pulled out the newspaper article that had his father’s family photo on it. They were all smiling- his father, his first wife and the half-sister Asher had never met. Can we translate this?”

“What, you can’t read Croatian?” Mason grinned. “I can scan it and use the software.”

“Thanks.” He laughed a little, “God, I should have learned more than two words.”

“I think we all know that you know more than two words… I mean, you know at least all the swears, plus some very inappropriate sayings, that your mother would certainly not approve of.” Mason laughed. Asher grinned at his friend. Flipping to the photo underneath the article, he mused.

“… Amy is real. I can’t believe it, I thought it was all my mom’s crazy ramblings.”

 “Have you seen her lately?” Mason asked, genuinely curious.

“She thinks I’m my dad whenever I go there.” Asher shook his head and tried to fight the lump in his throat. Seeing his mom was the hardest thing. But, he hated himself for dreading visiting her. “And she thinks Anya is Amy… then she gets freaked out about her green eyes.”

“Yeah, between my mom’s seizures and dementia, it's hard to go there.” Mason’s eyes watered a bit.

“Alright, boys.” Rufus called at the bottom of the stairs, “I have it.”

“Asher, how old am I now?” Mason asked, in disbelief.

“I believe there were 25 candles on the cake last year, weren’t there?”

“Yes, yes.”

“and I believe that means I am a man, and not a boy, right Pops? How old are _you, Asher_?”

“Just turned 24.” He laughed at his friend’s sassy attitude, yet, he grinned at Rufus. “But, I don’t mind bunker dad. It’s endearing.”

“Mason, you should be more like Flynn over there… Never thought I’d be saying _that_.” Rufus said, eyes bulging in surprise at himself.

The truth was, Asher, didn’t mind Rufus acting fatherly. His father, Garcia Flynn, had died when he was five. His mom went back into her own timeline, trying to get him back, and it left her with rapid onset dementia. It broke his heart to see his mom suffer and lose her mind for the last fifteen years… What he wouldn’t give to help turn everything around… to help change the past for his mom and dad, for himself and Anya… And Iris, even.

He thought about this as they walked back to the Med Bay, she was awake, but on massive painkillers. The doctor had come in and reduced her knee, which had been out of joint. She also had a fractured femur, she had a fentanyl drip going. So, he was sure that she wouldn’t be able to give any information.

“Alright, here we go.” Rufus used the machine to scan over Colette. It beeped for a minute, and then the stats showed up. “Well, we can all take a deep breath. This isn’t the Colette that recently shot you, Asher… This one is 22. She should be just a little bit older than Mason, 25 as well.”

“But, why didn’t she return to her time? Why 2044?”

“My guess,” Rufus said, slowly considering all options. “It’s because we just got The Mothership up and running for the first time in 4 years. She was probably too injured to properly pilot, and the autopilot follows The Mothership.”

“I suppose we can question her more in a few days when she is feeling a little better.” Anya’s voice came from the doorway. “At least we know she won’t have her gun. I locked it up.”

“Good thinking.” Asher agreed. Making eye contact with his twin, he nodded toward the door. Without a word, she followed him out of the room.”

“What’s up?”  She asked mild concern etched in her green eyes.

“We need to talk about Dad.”


End file.
